What They All Forgot
by nightnovice
Summary: Finn is the gatekeeper, being that he has the most reliable memory and ability to put things in a place to be found when a night of drunken revelry gets out of hand. However; it looks like he forgot something rather important, as did everyone else. Post AYITL  Disclaimer: So not mine, jeepers if they were, do you think I'd be writing for free?
1. Chapter 1- Introduction

Finn is the gatekeeper, being that he has the most reliable memory and ability to put things in a place to be found when a night of drunken revelry gets out of hand. However; it looks like he forgot something rather important, as did everyone else. Post AYITL

Disclaimer: So not mine, jeepers if they were, do you think I'd be writing for free?

 **What They All Forgot**

Chapter 1 - Introduction

Finn whistled a jaunty tune as he unpacked his study in Sidney, he would miss being stateside, but they would be together frequently enough that he felt okay with buying the penthouse he was now arranging. He had just reached a box labeled 'NEVER FORGET TO REMEMBER' and he chuckled at his younger self. The happy go lucky friendly drunkard that everyone knew they could trust, secrets were always safe with the drunk man. The box was filled with things he or his friends wanted to remember forever, some gave them things in secret, like our Miss Gilmore, others were presented with great fanfare, he smiled as he removed each item, creating piles by rightful owners. There was some great roasting material here, perfect for the upcoming nuptials of Colin and Stephanie, probably for Logan too if he would just set a date already. He carefully unpacked each item and even made notes on a tablet so his recollections wouldn't fade too quickly. He reached into the box and unwrapped a lovely white binder that read 'Memories for the Bride and Groom from the Little White Chapel – December 14, 2005' in lovely gold script. His mind was a whir, "No, it can't be, how could we forget something this big?" He said aloud to no one. He felt a bit of panic begin to arise as he opened the cover, there he found a 'memento certificate suitable for framing', a note explained the officiant would see to the registry of the official document, this was theirs to keep. He lifted the velum and his worst fears were confirmed, there in fine calligraphy it was a certificate of marriage of one Logan Elias Huntzberger to one Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, witnesses by his own hand and that of Stephanie Vanderbilt. He placed it face down on the scanner, and sent it to his attorney under 'eyes only-discuss with no one but me, confirm validity and call me ASAP.' Then he noticed a DVD, so he popped it into his PC, grabbed a glass of scotch and watched his world turn upside down.

The giggling girls lined up, Rory wore a stunning white lace sundress and Steph a sweet pink halter dress, both carried flowers and at the top of the aisle the camera panned to Logan standing by the officiant and Finn proudly beside him. They were all a bit wobbly but looked to be in their right minds. The music began, traditional, Steph walked the aisle and Then he saw Colin take her arm in his, Colin was escorting Rory down the aisle to Logan. It was surreal as he watched the wedding unfold, the document was signed, vows exchanged, and then that kiss! Wow, that kiss said it all.

A shrill ringing rousted him from his slumber, somewhere in the night he had found his way to his couch and was sleeping off way too many emotions and scotch. "Morgan" came his terse reply.

"Mr. Morgan, I hope I caught you at a convenient time, this is Michael Daniel's of the Dugrey and McCrea Law Firm, you sent me a private email, for my eyes only? Well I was able to confirm the veracity of the document, yes, it is real and yes, it is still in force. May I ask sir how you came to be in possession of such a document?"

Finn scrubbed his hand over his face and through his hair, "Apparently, I was the best man and they gave it to me for safekeeping, ultimately I forgot I had it and apparently, so did they."

"Sir, what would you like me to do with this information?" The young man was a new associate and hoped his biggest client wasn't about to cost him his career, the names on that scan were key and it was worth a small fortune in the wrong hands, he was also proud to be so trusted.

"Just sit on it Michael, it has been buried this long, it'll keep until I am stateside, then I may call upon you to validate it for the parties in question, can you do that? I am due back in a week or so and as luck would have the parties in questions will be as well." Finn spoke firmly over the screeching hangover he was dealing with, he really needed a glass of water and a taco, unfortunately while Sidney had water, tacos were a bit harder to come by, not impossible, just a bit tricky.

The young man agreed and the call was ended.

Finn carefully packed the lovely white album in its original souvenir box, and hoped he could convince Rory and Logan to meet him at his Lawyers office.


	2. Chapter 2 - And That's Lunch

Finn is the gatekeeper, being that he has the most reliable memory and ability to put things in a place to be found when a night of drunken revelry gets out of hand. However; it looks like he forgot something rather important, as did everyone else. Post AYITL

Disclaimer: So not mine, jeepers if they were, do you think I'd be writing for free?

A/N: Wow! Thank you all for the support, this is an odd idea that popped into my head and I am so pleased with how well you are all receiving it! I appreciate all the reviews, favorites and follows, you really are an amazing audience for my muse, THANK YOU!

 **What They All Forgot**

Chapter 2 – And That's Lunch

Rory was sitting in her grandfather's office, it was the only room in the once stately Gilmore home her grandmother had yet to touch, for that she was grateful, it allowed her to write her story and her mother's in a place of safety and inspiration. She typed her notes as she remembered them and began organizing them in a story web she wanted to see the overlaps and be sure to capture the artful chaos that was growing up the daughter of a runaway teen in small town USA. Sher stretched her back glanced at the desk clock and realized it was past lunch time. She scrubbed her hands over her face and padded to the kitchen in search of sustenance. She had just begun to build her sandwich when her cell phone rang.

"This is Rory." She answered and held the phone between her neck and shoulder while she dressed the bread and halved the sandwich.

"Hey girly, I wanted to get together before the bridal shower and fittings, are you free for lunch?" Stephanie giggled.

Rory looked at her sandwich and figured, 'it'll keep', "Sure I am staying at my grandparent's house so I can meet you. Did you want to meet at the club, or did you have a place in mind?" She moved to a drawer and retrieved a baggy for the abandoned lunch.

"Actually, Colin can't make the tasting at the banquet hall, please come with! I can be there in five minutes." She had her sweetest voice on.

Rory reconsidered the sandwich, "Of course, you are the bride and shouldn't have to do the tasting alone, I'll be ready when you get here." They said their goodbyes and Rory dashed upstairs to change from her comfy Yale sweats. She had just finished slipping on her boots and securing her ponytail when the bell rang. One more quick look, and she was down the stairs to head to a tasting of what was sure to be DAR approved fare. "Hey Steph, you look cute as always, just six more weeks and you will be Mrs. McCrea, are you ready?"

Steph looped arm through Rory's as Rory secured the house, "More than you can imagine. I can't believe we are finally here, truth tough, I always thought you and Logan would be the first, hell we all did, and now he is marrying someone his parents approve of and you are writing the great American novel. Who would have thought? Oh, by the way, I have a hot single cousin you are just going to adore, so come open minded okay?"

They cruised along the interstate to the coveted Woodwinds venue, the stately European styled manor was just what one would expect, it had an old-world charm and elegance that suited Stephanie to a tee. The car came to a stop and they were helped from the car and led directly to the dining room where the man himself, Chef Silvo greeted them.

"Ladies, welcome, I was not aware this was a _modern_ wedding." He looked at the slip, it clearly said Colin and Stephanie, perhaps one of them was transitioning?

Steph beamed, " no chef, this is Rory Gilmore, my maid of honor, Colin had a last-minute deposition so she kindly agreed to accompany me."

"Gilmore, do you happen to be relation to Lorelai Gilmore of the Dragonfly, and know her wonderful chef Sookie" He beamed.

"Actually yes, Lorelai is my mom and Sookie is my godmother, I was raised on her wonderful food and don't get me started on the 'Miracle Risotto'. She returned his enthuastic smile, and Stephanie squeezed her arm.

"Well Ms. Stephanie, you have chosen a perfect pallet for your tasting companion, I am sure you will have a wedding feast to remember with her assistance. Shall we?" He waived them to a table that had been preset with the dishes she had chosen earlier and she positively glowed at how lovely they were.

"Chef, I didn't expect a preview of the place settings, thank you, it is a beautiful as I hoped." The soft cameo glowed under the light and the kiss of gold around the edge gave just the right touch of style. She and Rory took their seats and he proceeded to wave the staff to begin the starting appetizers, small plates of stuffed mushroom, mini quiche, mini wellingtons, salmon puffs and periwinkles, each was a delight the palette, Rory even found she enjoyed the subtle flavor of the periwinkle that slipped easily from its shell with the clever pick. Next came the soup course they had three to choose from, a woodland mushroom, classic white chowder and a decadent lobster bisque which the ladies agreed upon immediately. A simple salad course was presented, the classic Cesar, then the three main courses presented, steak Diane, chicken Cordon Blue, and sand dabs in a heady butter sauce, they approved all three for guest options, sides of bacon-wrapped grilled asparagus, sautéed mini zucchini with an herb sauce and fingerling potatoes with rosemary, each dish was sure to please. Since the chef knew and respected Sookie he was agreeable to allow her to provide the cake, something he did not normally allow, but he so wished to know the lady and her eccentricities better. In all the tasting was a hit and Rory regretted none of it, the food was elegant and would be the talk of the season. The ladies thanked the chef and he graciously accepted their praises assuring them will would be exactly as served today on the day of the wedding.

They slipped into the waiting car and were amazed that over two hours had passed, Stephanie leaned back with her hand on her tummy, "I don't know how you did it Gilmore, I know you have a famous appetite, but you even ate the vegetables and I don't recall your even ever eating vegetables before, care to let me in on your secret and don't think I didn't notice your avoiding the wines or forgoing coffee, spill."

Rory looked her friend, and knew she could trust her, "Well my dress may have to be let out a bit and not because of my appetite." She raised her brows hoping her friend got the hint.

"No, oh, my GOD! You're pregnant?! Rory, careful, Gilmore is pregnant, who, how, why?" Steph gushed and perched forward.

"Yup, six weeks, the usual way and the usual suspect." She sighed and laid her head back on the bench. "He came to say goodbye, I broke with him months ago when she moved in, it just felt wrong to continue, then six weeks ago he and the boys show up and take me on my own 'Mr. Toad's Wild Ride' the night was pure magic, it is the night Colin bought the King's Head in New Hampshire that my mom is helping with since he can't resell it to save his soul."

"He told me he had it settled, I thought he had sold it." She sighed, "Well at least it is in your mom's capable hands she is sure to turn it around. Did you tell him, does Logan know?" Stephanie pat her friend's hands with her own, "You have to tell him, you know that, right?"

"I know, but this isn't an email or a text, this face to face, I know he is in town starting next week for the wedding fittings, parties and such, I am sure he and I can work in a discreet meal, and I will tell him then. I also know Odette isn't due to arrive until the week of the wedding." She sighed noting Stephanie's look of amazement at her knowledge of Logan's schedule. "Finn, he called me out of the blue, took me to lunch, one I promptly lost, bought me the stick, held my hand while waiting the timer, then held me as I sobbed. He has been amazing, I can't believe how wonderful he has been, he even scheduled me with a very discrete OB the day before the fitting so I can work with the seamstress, perhaps have a sliming panel inserted to assure privacy in the matter." She tapered off.

"Wow, a baby and you are keeping it, just wow and thank you for keeping it a secret, I would have never asked, but thank you." The women rode the rest of the way to the Dragonfly in silence. Sookie would be so pleased to make the cake.


	3. Chapter 3 - Dessert Please

Finn is the gatekeeper, being that he has the most reliable memory and ability to put things in a place to be found when a night of drunken revelry gets out of hand. However it looks like he forgot something rather important, as did everyone else.

Disclaimer: So not mine, jeepers if they were do you think I'd be writing for free?

A/N: I am so happy you are all enjoying this story, it is a bit absurd but I had a tone of fun writing it. Please enjoy!

 **What They All Forgot**

Chapter 3 – Dessert Please

Finn arranged to pick up Logan at the Airfield and the two decided to stay in the Morgan flat which was normally closed during the winter the family preferring the sunny shores of Australia to the wintery bluster of Connecticut, the men entered and Logan's things were taken to a guest room while the men went to the Billiard room. They each took a scotch and set down in the Italian leather wing backed club chairs.

"This is just what the doctor ordered five whole weeks free of the nagging about setting a date for ' **my** ' wedding. Really now, like I care, Shira is so pleased about it, Odette is so anxious, they should just pull the trigger and send me an invite." Logan took long pull on his scotch. "It doesn't matter anyway, just their plans as always and I am just along for the ride, I knew my life was shit, but this is just more shit than I imagined."

"Well mate, as you said, you have five weeks to not deal with any of it, and in the interest of full disclosure I promised Rory I would accompany her to a doctor's appointment tomorrow so she is joining us for lunch." Finn enjoyed his beverage was well carefully evaluating his friend's response.

The light acme on in Logan's eyes for the first time since New Hampshire, "She agreed to lunch and the doctor, is she alright?"

"Well you know how persuasive I can be? The doctor visit, that is just routine mate, no worries." Finn assured and the men enjoyed a relaxed evening, some hearty steaks and catching up. The night past calmly and Logan was gratified for the company of his friend in his escape from responsibility. The past few months without the comfort of Rory to break up his weeks of tedium. Saying goodbye was necessary, but still his big regret. He knew it was wrong to keep her as the other woman, but it was all she would give him. If he could he would give her the world, always.

LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLLRLRLR

When the car pulled up to the Gilmore estate, Logan was surprised. "Why is she staying here, is Emily okay are she and her mom fighting again?"

"You know Logan for a man who keeps quitting her, you simply can't; can you?" Finn laughed and exited the car, Rory was out the door before he could ring the bell. She looked lovely in her suede skirt, knee boots, deep cream blouse and light swing coat. "Luv, you look a picture." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. Then he extended his elbow, "Shall we?"

Rory took a calming breath, "We shall, and is Logan okay with me crashing your lunch, you didn't tell him why right?"

"Of course, he is fine with it, he gets time with you, and I would never tell, it is your secret not mine." Finn assured as he opened the door and helped her into the car.

"Hey Ace, good to see you, hope you don't mind my joining this tete-a-tete." He helped her to sit and kissed her wrist giving both of them a shiver.

"Of course not, I am glad to see you again." She smiled demurely and Finn stifled a giggle.

They arrived at the 'Capital Grille' the servings were generous and the veggie sides would not be a surprise so Rory could choose when to let the proverbial cat out of the bag. She had contemplated many scenarios including his rejection of them both, she steeled herself and entered the venue with her two handsome escorts. They were led to a private table in the back, sparkling water was requested and Logan quirked his brow when she did not order coffee. They placed meal and dessert orders as Rory wanted the chocolate soufflé and caught up on things over the past few weeks, the meal was quiet and uneventful and when dishes were cleared Finn excused himself to the men's room. Rory knew this was her cue.

"Logan, how is the wedding plan, things with Odette okay?" She opened nervously.

He was taken aback, "No plan and last I checked she was okay, why do you ask?" He was beginning to feel he was missing a very important fact.

"There is no easy way to say this, but, Logan I am pregnant, yes it's yours and yes I am keeping it." She swallowed hard and looked at him for any indication of her fears.

He rubbed his hands over his face, then through his hair mussing it slightly. "So - New Hampshire huh, I guess there was more to our story after all. "

"Yu **p** " she popped the 'p' at the end, "I guess there is more to the story, we just need to know what it is, any ideas?"

The waiter arrived with the soufflé and poured the rich sauce into it. He placed it between them with two spoons just as Finn came to the table and accepted his ice cream dish. Logan and Rory each took a bite of the decadent treat and Finn scooped a spoon of the frozen delight into his mouth, and the elephant in the room sat quietly waiting.

"Hmm, any chance I could take you to that doctor's appointment? It is for the baby, right?" Logan advanced, "I am sure Finn wouldn't mind holding your hand and all, but..."

"Logan", she cut him off, "Of course you can come to the appointment, I would much rather it be you than Finn; no offence Finn."

"None taken luv, I was hoping you would take my absence to bring our boy up to speed." Finn smiled and waived for the check, Logan reached for it but Finn swatted his hand, "Ah, ah, ah, that's my treat, I invited, I will pay."


	4. Chapter 4 - How Big?

Finn is the gatekeeper, being that he has the most reliable memory and ability to put things in a place to be found when a night of drunken revelry gets out of hand. However it looks like he forgot something rather important, as did everyone else.

Disclaimer: So not mine, jeepers if they were do you think I'd be writing for free?

A/N: Thank you all so much for your comments, favoriting and following. This is a fun story to write and I am so happy it is well received!

 **What They All Forgot**

Chapter 4 – How Big?

Logan and Rory sat in the waiting room, Finn decided to go shopping to be called when they were ready to leave. Logan fidgeted and his knee bounced as he flipped through a brochure and cringed when he realized he was looking at a 'cutaway' of the developing fetus to baby. He looked at the pictures and stopped at 7 weeks, the baby was the size of a blueberry now, then at 12 weeks it was the size of a lime, by the wedding Rory would be 12 weeks and the baby would be lime sized, his mind was taken aback at the number of limes he had seen, then he looked up at Rory to see if he noticed any changes, then noticed her breasts looked the size of grapefruits. He sighed _'why do they keep using food to describe the baby, ugh.'_

Rory heard his sigh, "Hey, it's okay you know, I just wanted you to know, this doesn't have to change anything. I am not asking you for anything, you know, that right?"

Before he could respond with anything more than a fish gaped maw, the nurse entered the room, "Lorelai Gilmore?" She called from her board.

"Here" Rory raised her hand feeling foolish and grabbed her things, then Logan's hand. They followed the nurse to her desk, Rory was duly weighed, her vitals recorded then they were taken to the exam room where a blood sample was done.

"Please undress completely, place the gown on like a robe so doctor may examine you and lie down on the table with your bottom as even with the foot of the bed, no need to worry about stirrups yet, doctor will adjust you when she is ready." She looked at Logan, "Is it okay that he stays?"

"Yes, he is the baby's father, no surprises here." Rory half laughed and the nurse nodded leaving them while Rory changed. Rory closed the robe, climbed the table and used the sheet to cover her modesty.

Logan chuckled, "I thought you said you had no surprises for me?"

"I'm just cold alright, you lie here in nothing but a skimpy cotton robe and your birthday suit." She tried to sound haughty as her legs dangled from the table. She had only scooted so her knees could bend, doctor would have her readjust later she was sure.

There was a soft knock at the door and Rory indicated consent for the doctor to enter, "Hello, I am Dr. Carol Marcus, I see here this is your first?" Rory and Logan nodded, "Good, well let's see how mommy is doing." The doctor proceeded with the typical exam and even measured her tiny bump. "Well you are progressing nicely, you are right on track for 7 weeks, we can use the internal doppler to check baby's progress and hear the heart, we won't be able to tell gender until the next visit, is that okay?" They both nodded, "My you are very quiet, you can talk you know, ask me questions, this isn't about me, it is about you two and your baby." She had Rory adjust so her feet were close to her bottom and her legs wide, then she wrapped the wand in a condom and inserted it, moving it as indicated by the image on the screen.

"Ace, are you okay is something wrong?" Logan whispered to her but the doctor had heard.

"The young man is right, if something is wrong, or you feel any pain, here is the place to share it." The pair looked at her expectantly and the wand was stalled inside her.

"Nothing is wrong, I don't think, I am just nervous, scared, I just want everything to be okay." Rory felt foolish, legs wide with the doctor, _there_ and Logan witness to it all, she just felt foolish and deeply embarrassed.

Logan kissed her head softly, "I am here, I know what you said, but I am here, just relax and let's have a looksee at our baby."

Rory released a breath she didn't know she was holding and just then heard the oddest sound, a kind of toot-swoosh, toot-swoosh, and she looked up at Logan with her eyes teary, "That's our baby?!"

The doctor smiled at the young couple, so obviously devoted and in love, "You are correct, that is the heartbeat, it is good and strong, if you look here, see that wiggly mass, that is your baby."

Logan beamed, "And it looks healthy, right doc?" He held Rory's hand close to his heart and his other hand gently pet her hair.

"Looks and sounds very healthy. I will print off some images and provide you a dvd of this scan, you can share the sound and image with your family and friends, I am sure the grandparents will be over the moon." Rory was directed to get comfortable, "Do you have any questions for me? I see by your bloodwork you are slightly anemic, nothing extra iron won't fix, I will prescribe that with your prenatal vitamins and advise you to drink plenty of water to avoid discomfort the added iron can bring."

"Coffee, can she drink coffee, I know this seems odd but she hasn't had less than 10 cups a day in all the time I've known her." Logan queried and Rory looked at him surprised.

"Well there is no evidence that it is bad for the baby, current guidelines suggest no more than 200 milligrams of caffeine, about 1 10 oz Starbucks, you should try to have no more than 1 cup, or try decaf, I have patients who swear by chickory, 10 cups is a good deal and you may find yourself suffering headaches, try cool compresses, a light shoulder massage, a nice walk can help, and of course water but if you absolutely need relief take acetaminophen, that's Tylenol, but try the natural methods first. Caffeine does interfere with nutrient absorption and you need all the nutrition you can get for both you and baby. Anything else, how is the morning sickness?"

"It's not too bad, it comes at odd times in the day and somedays it doesn't happen at all. Is that normal?" Rory fussed with the sheet.

"The doctor looked at her kindly, "Yes, you are fortunate, I have some patients who actually lose weight the first trimester, it is good you aren't sick all the time. Now let me just examine your breasts and you can be on your way." Logan let go of Rory for the first time the entire exam and the doctor proceeded to examine her breasts, it was odd to see, those breasts that he had lavished so with kisses, bites, licks and massage, being treated so clinically, he guessed that was good though, she was simply looking for problems, where as he was just looking to please Rory.

"Well, they look fine too, you may want to invest in larger bras and if they become too uncomfortable try sleeping in a wireless for support, not very sexy I admit, but very comfortable. Okay then if you have no more questions, I will leave you to dress and see you in a few weeks, make your appointment on the way out." She slipped out of the room and Rory heaved a sigh.

"Well that was embarrassing, I hope you aren't too grossed out, I didn't know she would put that _there_ , I thought it would be on my belly like TV." She reached for his hand and he helped her from the cot so she could redress.

"Ace, we saw and heard our baby, what is wrong with that? You are healthy, baby is healthy and I am right here. I mean it, I am not going anywhere, I will call things off with Odette, arrange for transfer, anything you need, I am not going anywhere." He watched as she dressed, he always loved watching her dress, the way she wiggled, and shifted, the doctor was right she needed bigger bras, but hell when wasn't he up to buy her lingerie?

They exited to the lobby and he called Finn while she made her appointment and retrieved the dvd and printouts, he took her hand and led her to the waiting car.


	5. Chapter 5 - Pink Elephant Time

Finn is the gatekeeper, being that he has the most reliable memory and ability to put things in a place to be found when a night of drunken revelry gets out of hand. However it looks like he forgot something rather important, as did everyone else.

Disclaimer: So not mine, jeepers if they were do you think I'd be writing for free?

A/N: The moment you have all been waiting for! A big thank you to all who have favorited, followed and commented!

 **What They All Forgot**

Chapter 5 – Pink Elephant Time

The car next took them to the Law office and both Logan and Rory looked at Finn perplexed.

Finn took a deep breath, "My friends, I have another surprise for you, but you will have to follow me in there to retrieve it."

He led them to a conference room where the white box was on the table and his attorney sat patiently notebook and pen poised.

Finn took on the introductions, "Michael Daniels,esquire and attorney at law; allow me to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger, she also goes by Rory.", _'there like a band aid, just pull it off quick._ '

Rory and Logan looked to each other and then at Finn, "What Mr. Morgan is so tactlessly letting you know it that the two of you are married, have been for quite some time now." He pushed the white box towards the pair that had sat down unceremoniously while the news sunk in.

Rory read from the cover softly aloud, "Memories for the Bride and Groom from the Little White Chapel – December 14, 2005, bride and groom? Finn, are you telling Logan and I that we are married?!"

He looked at her then Finn and finally the attorney who nodded, then he opened the proverbial Pandora's box. It was a wedding album alright, he looked at his younger self and Rory blissful in their wedding garb, he in a suit, her dress of lace, they looked happy, really happy. The pair just sifted through the pages stunned and then came upon the certificate.

"Is this real, is it valid, this looks real?" Logan pointed to the certificate.

"Yes it's real, that is the souvenir they gave you at the chapel, the real certificate is not as ornate, he slipped the certified copy across the table, and Rory noticed the DVD.

"Can we see it? The wedding I mean, is that it?" Rory said pointing to the silver disc adorned with wedding bells.

Finn duly popped the disc into the awaiting player and dimmed the lights handing them each a water prior to taking a seat himself. The group watched as the event unfolded, the groom and Finn stood by the officiant, _thank goodness it was a traditional minister and not some impersonator_ , Stephanie slip stepping down the aisle to the traditional canon wearing a sweet pink halter dress, Rory dressed in a lovely lace dress on Colin's arm and then _**that kiss**_. Rory and Logan exchanged a look of complete and utter awe and she felt him squeeze her hand. When it was over Finn restored the lights and returned the disc to the holder in the album. The room was stark and quiet.

"Married, Logan, we are married and have been for over 10 years." She looked at him eyes wide and frightened, "How could we forget something like this? What are we going to do?"

Michael cleared his throat, "Well you have options, it has been 10 years, a bit more, so annulment is off the table, if you really want it, there are arguments; but a divorce is more practical and then again, you could just stay together, I understand you may have a reason to stay married? Plus, with a divorce and no prenup there is the matter of the division of assets. I think it might be helpful if Mr. Morgan and I stepped out for a bit, let this information sink in." Finn and Michael left the conference room.

Logan stood and pulled Rory from the chair and into his arms on his face was a wide smile, "I married you, we have been married all this time, with all of our regrets, separation, agreements and we are married, plus we are having a baby. It is amazing Ace! I never saw that coming in a million years. Finn just spared me, us a lot of grief, misery and lonliness. We are married, there is nothing anyone can do. I will call Odette, and let everyone know, we can put out an announcement after Colin and Steph's wedding, don't want to steal their thunder. We can keep this quiet, discreet. Make no mistake I want to shout it from the rooftop; Ace, you are my wife, I LOVE YOU!" Then he pulled her into the most heated kiss they had ever shared. "God, do you know how many times I wanted to tell you I love you over the past few years, and you were all about keeping it Vegas? It looks like the joke was on us, we were never Vegas at all, we are married. Well look at that, we have been cheating on each other for a decade, that stops now. I don't want anyone but you, it is all I ever wanted."

"I LOVE YOU TOO!, but oh my God we have been cheating on each other, how will this ever work, how will we trust each other, where will we live, I can't move to London, or can I? Logan, we got married, how could we forget something so huge?!" Rory felt lightheaded and sat back down, took a long drink of the water and tried to breath calmly.

"Ace, we don't have to deal with every little thing right now, but I can tell you me returning to Hartford is now the plan, I won't keep you from your family at this time, you need your mom and that kooky little town you live in. I think that I can transition easier since I took this time off. We can do this." He cradled her face in his hands and gently kissed her, "I love you Mrs. Huntzberger, you are having our baby, and we are going to be fine, just fine."

Rory buried her head in his shoulder, "I hope so, I really do. We need to tell everyone, we should start with Colin and Steph, just in case we do have to let the cat out of the bag or in the event someone leaks our new to the press. Married, I can't believe it."

Just then Finn returned and saw the look of awe Rory held as well as the huge smile on Logan's face, "So am I to believe you are staying that way?" He clapped them both on the back, and Logan nodded in the affirmative, "Good, lets invite the gang over for dinner and a movie tonight. I think we need to celebrate this momentous occasion!"


	6. Chapter 6 - It Didn't Stay In Vegas

Finn is the gatekeeper, being that he has the most reliable memory and ability to put things in a place to be found when a night of drunken revelry gets out of hand. However it looks like he forgot something rather important, as did everyone else.

Disclaimer: So not mine, jeepers if they were do you think I'd be writing for free?

A/N: I am so pleased you all are enjoying this story!

 **What They All Forgot**

Chapter 6 – It Didn't Stay in Vegas

The old gang had all arrived at Finn's for cocktails and dinner, the meal had been served and Finn said there would be a surprise dessert after a brief movie was shared, they gathered in the movie room and Finn pushed play. The room was silent, there was the occasional gasp and oh, my, then resounding applause for the show stopping kiss. Finn raised the lights and a wedding cake was wheeled in by one of the staff as well as trays of champagne.

"To Logan and Rory may you finally enjoy the wedded bliss you deserve!" Finn cheered and glasses clinked demanding a kiss.

Logan happily obliged and dipped Rory for effect, then righted her and approached the cake her hand in his.

"Friends, we thank you for your support and to Colin and Steph, we will try to fly under the radar as much as possible, but in the interest of full disclosure you should also know we are having a baby!" Logan lifted Rory and twirled her happily. He then set her down and accepted the back pats and Rory her hugs, then they posed and sliced the cake to share with their friends.

Steph approached the pair, "Rory, I was your maid of honor, and now you are mine, well actually you are a matron, but no matter, I am so happy for you. I don't envy the shitstorm you are about to enter, but I am happy for you." She gave them each an enthusiastic hug.

The friends each took turns giving congratulations to the couple then Robert laughed at how ironic it was that this was all settled before Logan married Odette. The room went quiet.

Logan took the floor, his hand never letting Rory's go, "Odette was a business plan, you all knew that, this", he waved his finger drawing a line between himself and Rory, "Was always my plan, the destiny I wanted for myself, and it seems as if younger me found a way to make it happen. Older me now has to deal with the fallout, but when the dust clears I will have what I always wanted, Rory by my side and the family we both deserve."

The party resumed and soon it grew late and the guests were filtering out, still happy for the starrest crossed lovers anyone ever knew. The last had left and Rory reached for her jacket.

"Finn, is your driver still here to take me home?" She began to slip it on as Logan worked to slip it back off.

"You are not going anywhere, you are exhausted, we will get you back in the morning, but for now listen to your husband, and follow me to bed." He placed her jacket back on the hook and led her upstairs, as they approached the room, he swept her up bridal style to take her over the threshold and a flash went off.

"You are so predictable Logan, I had to get the shot, goodnight you two and sleep well." Finn chuckled and closed the door to his room.

Logan kissed her lightly and carried her to the room then gently set her down, "You are home, you know that right, anyplace we are together is home, you and me Rory, it was always meant to be. Screw failed proposals, Vegas agreements and all of it, you are my wife and nothing will ever change that." He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her.

She went stiff and pushed him gently away, "Logan, I think I knew, maybe sort of remembered, that is why I wanted Vegas, I think I wanted us to be married. Are you mad at me?"

Logan lifted her chin, "Rory, you probably only knew it on a subconscious level, hell I probably knew it on a subconscious level, it is why Vegas sounded so good and not at all tawdry. Let's not think like that, let's be happy we have each other and kiss me, I want to make love to my wife, I want to know with no questions that you know and I know where we belong." That quieted her mind and she surrendered to his intentions.

The sun peaked through the curtains and Rory felt the familiar burble in her belly, she extracted herself from Logan and was grateful the room had a private bath because she wasn't going to be able to even pull on a robe, she held back her hair and let loose. Her body racked as she wretched and sometime in all of it she felt his hand replace hers, his other hand rubbing soothing circles on her back while he spoke calming words, tears came to her eyes, she felt all of his love as he cared for her in her misery. Her belly stopped convulsing, and he wet a cloth so she could wipe her face and while she sat naked on the floor her legs shaking from the exertion, he flushed and got her a glass of water.

"Rinse first, then drink." He instructed, "Is it always that bad, you told the doctor it was fine, maybe we should go back, it shouldn't be that bad, right?"

"Honestly, this was one of the worse, probably the cake last night, I find that if I don't eat sweets at night it's not so bad, your baby isn't overly fond of the sugar coma." She leaned her head on him and he wrapped his arms around her while they sat and her legs calmed.

He stood and helped her up guiding her back to bed, so they could rest for a while, they were in no hurry. He crawled up behind her and pulled her close and they dosed for a short while longer.

They woke for the second time and Rory redressed in her clothes from the day before, "I have to go home, I need to change before I meet the girls for the fitting and aren't you supposed to get tuxes today?"

"It'll be fine, I will go with you to the Gilmore's and we can arrive together." Logan's tone left no room to argue.

They went down stairs and Finn had a light breakfast set up, some breads, butter and fruits as well as a pot of coffee and some cucumber water. Rory downed two glasses of cucumber water and sang his praises. Then piled a plate high with fruit, and sat happily.

"Finn, how did you know?" Logan was in awe, after this morning, he thought sure she would be asking for a taco.

"Easy mate, I've spent some time with her, you will be surprised at her choice to eat more fruits and veg, and the water, that is one of my favorite cures after a rough night, clears the palate you know." The three friends tucked in to breakfast and soon were in the car on the way to the Gilmore's to allow Rory to freshen up before attending the planned fittings, what they did not expect was to see Emily's Jag in the turnaround.


	7. Chapter 7 - Emily

Finn is the gatekeeper, being that he has the most reliable memory and ability to put things in a place to be found when a night of drunken revelry gets out of hand. However it looks like he forgot something rather important, as did everyone else.

Disclaimer: So not mine, jeepers if they were do you think I'd be writing for free?

A/N: Wow! 10 reviews of my last chapter - THANK YOU! As a reward for your kindness; here is the next installation.

 **What They All Forgot**

Chapter 7 – Emily

They threesome approached the Gilmore home with trepidation, _'why would Emily be there?'_ Was the thought they all shared.

The door opened as they approached and the woman herself opened the door.

"Rory, Logan, Finn, please follow me." She guided them to the parlor," Would one of you like to explain to me why Camilla Osgood believes you are pregnant, that a very engaged Logan Huntzberger is carrying on with you and that Finn here is the dupe?"

Logan chuckled at Finn being called a dupe, and received a glare from Emily. "Actually, Emily you should have a seat, you see I am married, not engaged and...", before he could say anymore she was indignant.

"Married! You are married and gallivanting around with my granddaughter?" She hmphed and Rory placed her hand on the woman's shoulder to calm her.

"Actually grandma, I am married too, we just found out, we have been married for over ten years – _surprise_?!" Rory raised her brows at her grandmother and then she half chuckled, "So you see my being pregnant after being married for a decade is no real shame, just _expected_?" She now turned her raised eyebrows at the group.

"This isn't how we expected to tell you, we had planned a family dinner where we would let the cat out of the bag." Logan tried.

"Married, how are you married for a decade and no one knew? Young lady you have been aimlessly wandering the planet when you should have been taking care of your marriage, tell me how is this even possible." Emily looked at the three expectantly.

"Blame it on Vegas marriage laws and college drunkenness, we got married, gave Finn the certificate, when we all sobered up it was forgotten." Rory tried to explain.

"But what about the rings, and I am sure you consummated the marriage", Emily cringed at the thought, "You had to remember something, you don't get married and then tra-la-la up and forget it for a decade! It's ridiculous, it is something off a telenovela, you simply can't have done it! Then there is the fact you have both been dating others and you young man have a high profile engagement, you can see what trouble this is going to cause. This is absurd, absolutely absurd." Emily hmphed, "What has your mother said about this?"

"Actually grandma, mom doesn't know yet, we only just found out ourselves yesterday, it is all kind of new and we are trying to get through the McCrea wedding without the news of our marriage casting too big a shadow, but if Camilla got to you, then Shira is sure to know and once that cat is out of the bag, Mitchum will be all about the veracity of the story and it will be in print before tomorrow." Rory sat down now feeling utterly exhausted. "Grandma, I hate to do this but I have a dress fitting, the boys have to pick out tuxes and we have other things to deal with and now that you know and I am sure the Huntzbergers know, we have to get ready and make a plan. If you can all excuse me for a moment I have to freshen up and change, I'll be right back." With that Rory left the room to change and really to take a much-needed breath, this was all becoming overwhelming.

Logan watched as Rory wearily climbed the stairs and he hoped this wouldn't hurt them or the baby.

"Well young man, tell me, if you only found out you were married yesterday, then how is it my granddaughter is carrying your child when up until yesterday you were an engaged man? It is yours isn't it Logan, unless you are the dupe for Finn?" Emily looked between the men accusingly.

"Emily, my much-lauded engagement is a business deal, she has her indiscretion and I have mine, only as it turns out, your granddaughter isn't the mistress; she is. This is by no means an ideal situation for anyone, do you really think that if I had known I was married to Rory for even one second I would have done anything I have over the past decade? **No** , I would have had her by my side every step, I would never have let her drift from couch to couch, wander the way she has. I would have been there for her even more. You have to know that I have always looked out for her and never once did I stop loving her. The arrangement we had was far from ideal, but I need her, I took what she gave me gratefully. Now that I know she is my wife, I will fight with her, for her and anyone who tries to get in our way. I hope we have your support." Logan sat beside her and took her hands in his.

"This is a fine mess you two have to deal with, a secret marriage, a baby and you live in London. Kids today, you can't do anything the easy way. You have my support, will you be staying here with her?" Emily patted his hands.

"With your permission, I will or if you prefer I can find us a place of our own, I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable, this was your and Richards home for so long, I wouldn't want to tarnish the memory in any way." Logan assured.

"No, I insist, make yourselves at home, I will take it off the market and that way at least one thing is settled, consider it a wedding gift." She pat his hands as Rory entered the room.

"Consider what a wedding gift grandma?" Rory walked in looking lovely in a blue skirt with a white blouse and flats, in her hand was a bag with her heels for the wedding.

"The house, you and Logan should live here, it was always meant for a family and now it shall be again, I will see to the paperwork and I promise to call before I stop by, it's your home now and I will be a proper guest." She stood and kissed Rory on her head. "I will let you three get going and see myself out. Keep me in the loop and let me know if I can be of any assistance in this publicity nightmare. I may not be happy with how things have happened, but I am happy with the match and so happy about the baby. Now go, I will do what I can. I love you." Emily shooed them out the door dumbstruck.


	8. Chapter 8 - Mitchum

Finn is the gatekeeper, being that he has the most reliable memory and ability to put things in a place to be found when a night of drunken revelry gets out of hand. However it looks like he forgot something rather important, as did everyone else.

Disclaimer: So not mine, jeepers if they were do you think I'd be writing for free?

A/N: So here in the US, it is a holiday weekend called "Labor Day" we celebrate the worker with a paid day off, it is a nice sentiment, unfortunately not all workers get to benefit from the day. To all you who toil this Holiday, I salute your labors!

 **What They All Forgot**

Chapter 8 – Mitchum

They climbed into the waiting car happy to not have to drive themselves since they were all reeling from the visit with Emily and were half way to the dress fitting location when finally Rory spoke breaking the tension that was threatening their calm.

"Did that really just happen, I mean did my grandmother give us her house, her blessing and her help? Pinch me!" She looked to Logan and then Finn.

Logan kissed her instead slowly at first and then with deep intense passion, "Does that feel real enough?" She nodded mutely and Finn raised his hands in surrender, "I would not wish to injure my lovely, pregnant wife, you bruise like a peach and I would hate to be accused of abusing you."

Finn laughed, "I agree, whenever you fear it isn't real, just kiss Logan just like that, like _that_ won't keep tongues from wagging,"Finn rolled his eyes at the absurdity, "Seriously now, don't you think we should call Mitchum? I mean if Emily knows, than Shira knows, so Mitchum is sure to know and is waiting your call. "

Logan looked at his friend then to Rory and then took out his phone to make the fateful call.

"Logan, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Mitchum answered the phone with false cheer. "Is my lovely daughter-in-law with you?" his tone reflected his obvious displeasure, but was cordial nonetheless.

Logan had the phone on the cars speaker and Rory cringed.

"Look dad, I know this wasn't the plan, but what's done is done, what do you need for us to do to make this as painless as possible." Logan made the effort wrapping Rory's hands in his.

"What I need is for this to not be true, tell me you didn't get married, in Vegas in December of 2005 as this record I had expedited shows, and that you, your wife and all your friends conveniently forgot? I am assuming your friends were in attendance, they seem to be present at all your disasters, and tell me that she isn't pregnant, also please educate me as to how I can't make this spin and not crash, how am I doing so far?" Mitchum was a force even over the phone.

"We are married, have been for over a decade, yes we somehow all forgot and she is seven weeks pregnant, so I an only confirm the record." Logan waited for the bomb to go off.

"So, am I correct to presume you are staying married, at least that is something, and my next guess is you want to transfer to Hartford." Mitchum was obviously writing something down, a habit Logan knew he had when he was trying to control his temper.

"Yes, we are staying married and raising our child, I would prefer to live and work in Hartford, but respect that I may need to resolve some London things first." Logan prompted.

"We will see about switching your load, perhaps Bobbie or Nigel can move up and you won't have to return except to oversee the closure of your apartment, unless you want to keep it?" Mitchum advanced.

"Bobbie is a good choice, Nigel would be a good hand to her, and I think we will keep the apartment for now, it is a good investment and will allow me to continue to oversee things as needed. What can we do to make this news less bizarre?" Logan asked as they pulled into the shop parking lot to drop off Rory.

"Nothing will make this less bizarre, but if there is a picture, your mom would like it for the mantle, and son plan on bringing your wife to a family meal soon, your Mother was thinking Sunday Brunch, _this_ Sunday. I know you have appointments to get to so I won't keep you, but don't ignore me if I call, this is a tricky thing for even us to manage. We need to be a united front." Mitchum signed off and Logan just looked at the phone in awe.

"That was actually civil, not at all what I expected." He looked at Rory who looked pale. "Are you okay, you look like you are going to be sick?" He handed her a chilled bottle of water from the well and rubbed her neck with ice which seemed to restore her color.

"That was so weird, and you know this means your mom is my mother-in-law, your dad is my father-in-law? I like Honor, so her being my sister-in-law is okay, but I am an auntie too and the kids don't know me as auntie, just Rory, this will be so weird so confusing, but they are small so maybe it'll be fine, kids adapt right? Then there is the Sunday Brunch. How are the Huntzbergers going to take knowing that they are now related to a diner owner who has a daughter he didn't know about for the first twelve years of her life? This is all too weird, I wish I could lie down. I feel as if someone is just making this up as they go along, it can't really be happening; can it?" Rory looked at Logan with pleading eyes.

"As much as I wish this was some ridiculous story about us, it isn't it's our life and we just have to keep going through it. I love you", he kissed her temple and held her close, "it will all work out, you'll see." He promised as he helped her from the car and left her with the girls for the fitting, Finn emerged and handed her the shoe bag. Then the men returned to the car to go to their tux fittings.


	9. Chapter 9 - That's What Friends Are For

Finn is the gatekeeper, being that he has the most reliable memory and ability to put things in a place to be found when a night of drunken revelry gets out of hand. However it looks like he forgot something rather important, as did everyone else.

Disclaimer: So not mine, jeepers if they were do you think I'd be writing for free?

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, it gives me lots to think about. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **What They All Forgot**

Chapter 9 – That's What Friends are For

Steph took one look at Rory and led her to the fainting couch, "Calm down girly, you look like you have seen a ghost. What happened."

"Emily gave us her house, Mitchum is being nice and Shira wants a photo for the mantle, I am a Huntzberger and my mother doesn't know yet." Rory lied down and swept her arm over her eyes, "Can I wake up now, I want to be back in Kansas, this has to be some weird sugar coma dream right, this kind of stuff doesn't really happen to people, right?"

Steph pat her head, "It seems that it really did happen and to you, you were so happy last night, hold on to that feeling, it'll be okay."

Honor sat on the edge of the couch and gently rubbed her legs, "It's not so bad being a Huntzberger, and Emily's house is beautiful, perfect for a family. My dad being supportive is good, mom wanting a picture, is _very_ good. You can do this, just try to keep calm for the sake of the next Huntzberger." She pat Rory's belly softly. "You can call Lorelai, it is probably good to do it sooner than later, you really want her to hear this from you and not the National Enquirer."

Rory looked at the women surrounding her, "I am so sorry Steph, we are here for your wedding and the focus is on Logan and I, sorry just doesn't seem enough." She sighed, "You should all get your dresses on, I will call my mom and then join you in a bit, you are right, she deserves to hear this from me."

"Shake shack, for chocolate press one, vanilla press two, for all other flavors please hold the line until you come to your senses. Long lost daughter of mine, I thought you had a dress fitting, to what do I owe the honor of a call during your busy schedule?" Lorelai sung out.

"Mom, you might want to have a seat, I hate to do this on the phone but I kind of have no choice." She took a breath, "Logan and I got married December 14, 2005 and kind of forgot, so we are staying that way, married that is not forgetting that it happened, Mitchum is being helpful, Shira wants a picture and grandma gave us her house. This is sure to be a media maelstrom and I am sure it will be fodder for many town meetings to come. Just remember you love me and I am your best friend, can you forgive me?"

"Wow kid, go big or go home, when you drop a bomb, you really drop a bomb, wait does that mean Shira is going to be a grandma with me, we will be having holiday meals with the Huntzbergers, I mean I like Honor, but do we have to be related to the other two.?" Lorelai made light of the situation knowing her daughter must be a mess and on top of her pregnancy. "You are taking care of yourself right, you aren't letting all this crazy hurt my grandbaby?"

"Rory let out the breath she had been holding, "Yeah mom, I'm taking care of me, my friends are taking care of me, the baby is fine. Thank you for not freaking out." She sighed and lied down again. "Mom, I can do this right? I can be a wife and mother?"

"You my brilliant Yale educated, bff to Paris, can do anything, I've got ya kid. Now go be with your friends, try on the pretty; pretty dress and have a relaxing day, don't think about the world just enjoy your little bubble, I know you are in good hands, come home when you can and be sure to bring my son-in-law, I love you sweets; it'll be okay and I will tell Luke and Christopher for you. It'll all be fine."

Rory returned the love you and the call ended, she then decided one more call had to be made, "Hello Paris?"

"Ten minutes Gilmore, I have a patient waiting." Paris was curt as usual.

"Actually, it's Huntzberger and you are going to be an auntie, just thought you'd want to hear it from me before it hits the streets, I married Logan in 2005 and we both forgot, now I am pregnant so we are staying married, grandma gave us her house and Mitchum is giving us his support. Just thought you'd want to know. Bye."

"Stop right there, you don't get to drop that and say bye! You married that walking petri-dish – as in married! Then you tell me you are carrying his spawn, who's your ob, Dr. Pepper?!" Paris ranted.

"Paris, calm down, I just didn't want you to hear it second hand, it is just too weird, you are my best friend you deserved to hear it from me. You know the more I tell this story the more plausible it becomes, this is what happens kids, don't drink and wed. It could be a new slogan." Rory half laughed.

"Okay Gilmore, I mean Huntzberger, I have to get to my patient, thank you for calling and I will see you in two days, you can fill me in on all the details then." They disengaged the call and Rory quickly made one last call.

"Lane, you have a minute?" She took a breath.

"Rory, you are scaring me, everything okay with the baby?" Lane's concern was palpable across the line.

"Baby's fine, I'm fine, married but fine." She let it sink in and could almost hear the penny drop.

"Married, you Rory Gilmore are married? To who, when and why wasn't I there?" Lane lamented.

"Logan, in 2005 and you weren't at Yale or in Vegas." She sighed at the absurdity of it all.

"Wow, 2005, how did I not know sooner, how did you not know sooner?" Lane was in awe.

"I blame tequila, anyway, this is about to be big news and I wanted you to hear from me, we'll have pie next time I am in town and I will explain the whole thing, for now I have a dress fitting. I hate to cut this so short, but I wanted you to hear it from me, we good?" Rory crossed her fingers.

"We're good, go do your dress thing, but don't think we won't be going through this whole thing, sounds like a crazy song, maybe it'll be a chart topper. Love you." Lane disconnected the call and shook her head, _'that girl has a strange life, it is like a TV series'_.

Rory took a calming breath, telling her mom, Paris and Lane had been easier than she thought, brief and to the point, it would be okay now that that was settled. She slipped into the room and behind a screen with her name on it and put on the dress with her shoes then joined the other women who were drinking champagne and telling salacious tales.

"Ohh, I bet Rory has some doosies, Logan was legendary in his day, so spill, craziest place you ever made whoopee?" Honor prodded her sister-in-law.

"Honor, you really want to know about your brother's proclivities, I am shocked!" Rory put her hand to her heart and giggled, "I think it would have been in the ladies' lounge at the Louvre, has to be the most risky place we did our business."

"My, Gilmore, at a hallowed museum, how old were you?" Steph prodded.

Rory blushed, "Thirty-one, it was last year, my birthday, we were in Paris and it was romantic and he is so handsome." She put her face in her hands, "Someone else please I am worn out from attention."

The girls giggled, "Well Finn and I were on a pub crawl in Ireland", Rosemary began and Rory thanked her silently," We somehow woke up in a barn, the farmer was ever so nice he even turned his back while I put my clothes back on, I had hayseed in places it shouldn't be for days." She giggled.

"Me, Me!" Juliet proclaimed, "Under the waterfall of a million kisses in Hawaii, I don't know how Seth got us in after dark, but it was amazing, I still feel the tingles." She shivered at the memory.

The seamstress took the girls in turn and measured each hemline, she was informed of Rory's condition and assured a panel would be inserted to keep the bump a secret. The time passed quickly and soon they were all in their regular clothes ready to join the men for lunch.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Little Storm That Could

Finn is the gatekeeper, being that he has the most reliable memory and ability to put things in a place to be found when a night of drunken revelry gets out of hand. However it looks like he forgot something rather important, as did everyone else.

Disclaimer: So not mine, jeepers if they were do you think I'd be writing for free?

A/N: This is the penultimate chapter, don't let the end fool you, I have written a bonus chapter based on comments. There is still one more to come. ;)

 **What They All Forgot**

Chapter 10 – The Little Storm That Could, but didn't

The news that Logan Huntzberger was married to his college sweetheart secretly and for over a decade went over without as much fanfare as one would think. The younger man's exploits having paved the way for the press to look at him as if anything was possible, heck this was the girl he stole a yacht with and right and after he had already sunk one in Indonesia? However, the news of his engagement being a sham, well **that** was news, and Odette was furious at being the blunt end of the joke. She was furious with the jokes being made at her expense, how foolish she and her family were made to look even jokes about how clueless the French were in general, the way the press and comics poked fun and there was really no place to hide. Logan and his little _wifey_ got off scot-free and she was left to look the buffoon. She ranted to her lawyers, but the prenup hadn't yet been completed or signed, she wanted to sue for breach of promise, but the arrangement wasn't Logan's idea but her father's, she couldn't really sue him, now could she? The heiress was a laughing stock and she was furious about it. Her father tried to comfort her, so much so that he even offered to send her to Greece until it all blew over. She was so tired of being the joke, she accepted. It was there, in Mykonos, she met Marcos, and he made all her anger disappear.

Logan felt badly for Odette, he had never meant for her to be put out and he never wanted her to be made the fool, he and Rory had even sent her formal apologies; that were returned unopened. They had even planned to be the brunt of many a joke,even going so far as to have Lorelai prep them for it and how she loved creating barbs about Yalies 'forgetting' they got married and 'how much tequila' jokes; it was easy fodder Hartford playboy marries in secret, so secret that he himself didn't know, nor did his Yale educated bride, there was plenty of fodder against the Ivy leagues and society too. He couldn't understand why all the humor was on poor Odette. What he had never considered was the 1.5 million his dad shelled out to comics and bloggers as well as various other stringers to make sure the newest Huntzberger was not born on the on the heels of any scandal.

The family had banded together, as a family in crisis should. The friends were all steadfast and even Francine Hayden was a stronghold against any remark that was made to disparage her family, and like it or not, Rory, Logan and the baby; although Huntzbergers, were still her family, she would be stalwart in that. In an odd way she was proud of them, they had a strange thing happen and instead of fleeing, divorcing quietly or even seeking an annulment, having not lived as husband and wife it could have been argued. She was pleased that they chose to stick it out, forgive whatever they had each done over the course of ten plus years of unknown wedded life, and that they chose to raise the child in proper society pleased her to no end. She was sure Lorelai would have her hand in the child's life, but living in Hartford, having all the right opportunities, it would make a difference; a difference she wished her granddaughter had been afforded. She couldn't fix Rory's childhood, but she could remove any doubt of Hayden support from her great-grandchild.

The wedding had been glorious, as a McCrea Vanderbilt affair was sure to be, the brides gown was a thing of beauty, all satin, lace and pearls, the groom was a picture in is his Hugo Boss, and the wedding party was perfectly poised in every shot the camera took. This was the dream, a multi-million dollar wedding for a multi-billion dollar couple, American royalty the press had called them as they posed with Kennedy's, his side, and Coopers, her side, simply being beautiful people.

Finn, stood back at the reception and allowed his mind to wander and enjoy the scene before him; he was grateful he had found the little package in time to stop the foolishness of his dear friends. He witnessed them in their element basking in each other as it always should have been. He just wished he could recall who gave him the box, they knew the secret all along, why had they kept it quiet, would they ever have come forward? These were questions his youth-filled drunken memories could not answer. He looked at the happy couple as the danced at the reception of what was being lauded as the wedding of the season, and he was glad they weren't the pall cast over such an event. He watched from the sidelines as he waited to get his drink, scotch McCallan, neat, he had stated to the bored bartender, then made his way to Rosemary who was on her third glass of champagne. He knew it was her third because she was at the giggle stage, by her fifth he would be in the coat room, _ah good times_ , he was glad he had learned long ago to drink less and remember more, tonight was one he would want to remember.

-End- _of this part of the tale_


	11. Chapter 11- What Happened in Vegas

Finn is the gatekeeper, being that he has the most reliable memory and ability to put things in a place to be found when a night of drunken revelry gets out of hand. However it looks like he forgot something rather important, as did everyone else.

Disclaimer: So not mine, jeepers if they were do you think I'd be writing for free?

A/N: So I had this all finished, then it dawned on me that we had no idea how they wound up in Vegas, so here is the bonus chapter!Again thanks to all who have followed, favorited and reviewed - you ROCK!

 **Chapter 11 – What Happened in Vegas**

Rory was sitting at the pub drowning her sorrows "Steph, let's go to Vegas, I need to blow off some steam, maybe take in that Thunder show or see that show Love by Cirque, I just can't be here anymore."

Stephanie looked at her friend sadly, "He really did it this time huh? You want to go to Vegas then let's go!" She enthused and quickly made arrangements.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

"Mate, we need to get you under someone else so you can get over a certain blue-eyed girl that shall not be named. Let's get your ass to Vegas and spend our fortunes on booze, loose women and cards!" Finn pat Logan on the back.

"I'll call the jet and Finn call the Monte Carlo, we are going to have a weekend we will never forget!" Colin enthused.

Logan looked at his friends and sighed, "Yeah, it's not like she'll give a damn, it was nice well it lasted, but yeah, I need to get over it, let's go to Vegas boys!

RLLRLRLRRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

Stephanie and Rory checked into their suite at the Monte Carlo and decided to go to Cesar's to shop before hitting the scene.

While wandering the shops they found some stunning dresses, Rory found a stunning white lace cocktail dress by Nicholas, it was a perfect dress for her, sweetheart neckline, silver straps and flowed open past her knees, it was not something she would normally wear and with the price tag over $500, more than she would normally spend, but dammit she was mad and it made her feel pretty. Stephanie also reminded her it was Logan's money and he deserved to pay for her fun. Then they found a stunning pink halter dress for Stephanie and put that on Logan's card as well. They returned to their suite to change and get ready to party the night away.

RLLRLRLRRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

The boys enjoyed the steakhouse first, blew some easy cash and then decided to hit the clubs at the hotel to find some easy tail.

They walked into the club and Finn disappeared after a redhead, Logan and Colin found themselves enjoying the attention of twin blondes and then Logan's attention was drawn to a blonde and brunette grinding on the dance floor. His eyes dragged over the soft curves of the brunette, he knew those curves all too well, he was so distracted that the girls who had been so attentive became annoyed and left.

"Logan, what the hell man, that was a sure bet." Colin groused.

Logan pointed to the girls on the floor, Rory was running her hands through her hair and Stephanie was running her hands suggestively over her own hips. I was every man's wet dream it was like watching Buffy and Faith from the episode 'When She Was Bad' he was awestruck. The girls seemed oblivious and so into each other he wondered if they might have been spiked. He looked around and noted the men watching the show, then he decided to take action. He slipped onto the floor and sidled up behind Rory placing his hands on her hips. She turned to him and smiled, Colin did likewise to Steph and the four of them got lost in the music. Finn observed the scene before him and decided to play Puck, he found a club candy man and confirmed his suspicion that the girls might have had a little help in their inhibition, so he decided to even the field and give Logan and Colin a bit of inhibition as well. He handed the group shots and giggled inwardly at the thought that this might be just the push the pairs needed to finally get their acts together.

The inhibition grew and Rory was on Logan like white on rice, they were all a little out of it and Finn helped them out of the club thinking the night air would do some good, they slipped into a taxi and cruised down the strip.

Rory and Logan were all over each other when suddenly she stopped, "Stop the car!" She yelled at the driver. He pulled over and she yelled, "Pay the man!" Then pulled Logan along as she advanced to the infamous Little White Chapel, "Logan, will you marry me?"

In response he kissed her soundly, "I will."

The group entered the chapel and purchased the 'memories' package, it came with an album and souvenir DVD of the wedding. "Colin, you are such a good friend, will you give me away?"

Colin was honored, "I would be happy to."

"Well Finn, that makes you my best man, let's get to the front of the church and get us hitched." Logan slapped Finn on the back and they advanced to the pulpit.

The wedding was simple, the documents signed and witnessed and Rory gave Finn the album, "Make sure we never forget, okay?"

"I promise luv, this night will be one for the records." Finn assured as the group re-entered the hotel to find their suites. Finn went to the hotel desk, "Please be a dear and forward this to this address, he wrote his mother's address in Sydney down and put a note on the box for her to place it in his 'Never Forget box".

Rory awoke feeling a bit lost and confused, she looked over and noted Logan was in bed beside her and cringed. She carefully extracted herself from his side and went in search of her clothes. 'idiot' she thought to herself, of all the beds you could have wound up in at least it was Logan's. She needed to make her escape, she found Steph and the two girls made a hasty departure.

"How the hell did we wind up with them last night?" Rory ranted as they packed to leave.

"I have no idea, I remember going to the club and getting relaxed, then you woke me up there. The night is a blur, but hey if we had to go home with someone at least it was with guys we know, right? Thank goodness we didn't do anything stupider than sleep with our ex's." Steph sighed.

Rory had a vague feeling that she was forgetting something, "Yeah, we didn't do anything too stupid."

*End*


End file.
